Red Rose
by Scarlett5
Summary: Rose survives the Titanic and goes to New York, only to fall inlove with a struggiling artist/musician, the brother of Moulin Rouge's Christian.
1. New Beginning

Here's my first try at this! It's going to end up as a sort of Moulin rouge/ titanic crossover. I know I know, I don't really read many crossovers either, but this should be good, I hope! ^_^ Reviews are welcome! Please? Hehe. No I don't own anything here except the storyline, (but you knew that, right?)~  
  
  
Rain. Her brain had become immune to the wetness, to the fact that she was sopping wet, her oversized woolen coat weighing her down. But she had never felt so light. She knew she was free, free from the world she had yearned to leave behind. A hazy daze had over her, and she wasn't quite able to comprehend anything around her. The looming shadow of the statue of liberty washed over her and her thoughts drifted to jack. She felt the gaping hole open in her heart. Suddenly a mans voice broke her from her semi-conscious state.  
"Can I take your name please, love?"  
She thought a moment, and then replied, "Dawson, Rose Dawson" without ever taking her eyes of the statue in front of her, a figment of what her life was to be, but she felt it would be nothing without her soul mate, her jack.   
She looked over the side of the boat, and very softly, with a quavering voice,  
"Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to"  
  
And with that she turned away, and curled up on a bench with her hand resting on the heavy jewel in her pocket, her only link to the titanic, watching the night sky.  
  
"And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star"   
  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter one! I would love reviews! Please please please? *puppydog eyes*  
Chapter 2 up soon!  
Goodbye To You is copyright to miss Michelle Branch 


	2. The Young Bohemian

Here I go. Here we introduce our second main character, Christians little brother. Just read it,   
  
I promise it will be good. i know this chapter isnt verry long. it will get longer, i promise! Please review! *smooch*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young bohemian awakens to an uncomfortable knowing hunger in his stomach. He brushes his   
thick, blue-black hair out of his eyes and discovers that he fell asleep with his hand in   
his paints again.   
  
"There's got to be some food around this dump," he mumbles as he shuffles his way to his   
tiny pantry.   
  
"Nothing" he sighs, finding nothing more than a beetle in the cupboard. Deciding that he had   
to eat sometime, he tucks in his somewhat wrinkled shirt, grabs an over coat and an umbrella   
and headed out the door. He finds the city simply bustling with activity, which is normal   
for a Thursday morning in New York, but the mood was somehow... somber. He picks up a coffee   
and some a muffin, and went to buy a newspaper. He had locked himself in his room painting   
for the last week, and all outside news was completely new to him. He paid the paperboy and   
went to read the front page and choked on his muffin as read.   
  
"TITANIC DISASTER, HUNDREDS KILLED!" he read from the main headline. He was in shock. He had   
heard about the Titanic, and how it was supposed to be unsinkable. He was even planning on   
someday getting a 3rd class ticket and going to visit his older brother Christian in France.   
He looked at his watch and realized that if he hurried he might be able to catch the   
survivor's come in off of the carpathia, the ship that had rescued them.  
  
He raced down the congested streets, and finally came to the port. A few other people had   
also had his idea, and had begun to assemble in the streets. When the ship docked it was   
complete chaos. People everywhere. Women crying, babies screaming, nobody quite knew what   
was going on.   
  
Rose was escorted off the boat, and walked a little ways. Her once shiny auburn locks were   
knotted and clumped from the seawater, and she was still wearing the big overcoat from two   
nights ago, but she didn't care. She didn't know where she was going, so she just started   
aimlessly staggering about. The young women caught the boy's eye and he rushed over to her   
just in time to catch her as she lost consciousness. 


	3. Fated Meeting

Wahoo 3 chapters in 2 days! I'm on a role! This is really fun. Please let me know what you think! I'm trying to stay true to the story line outlined about Rose's life mentioned in to movie, though there may be some mistakes so… deal with it. Hehe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~chaper3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"So warm. His hands are so warm," she thought.  
  
Rose's vision came into focus, and she saw a young man hovering over her.  
  
Rose started. "Who are you, what am I doing here? Am I… am I dead?"  
  
She looked around the small room. It was covered with paintings and art supplies, the walls were seemingly non-existent under the myriad of sketches and pages of writing.  
  
"Oh no, you are very much alive!" the young man chuckled with a soft Scottish accent. "You passed out and, well, I took you back here until you gained consciousness. My name is Joshua Calvert, and it is a pleasure to meet you." He smiled and his eyes lit up. Rose stared deep into his eyes, framed by his beautiful black wavy hair, and saw that he was a good person inside. His eyes themselves were remarkable. Blue and green and brown and gold, all mixed into one. They glimmered when he smiled, and Rose felt herself blush.  
  
He brought her some tea and crackers, which she nibbled on. Taking another look around she said, "So I see you are an artist, Mr. Calvert. Reminds me of someone else I knew." The reference to Jack brought a cold sting to her heart. He was gone. Just gone. And he was never coming back.  
  
Joshua interrupted her train of thought. "Yes I am an artist. I want to paint for a living, but the income just isn't enough, so I may have to take up another job. But I guess as long as I am only supporting myself I guess this will do."  
  
"Well I think it sounds simply wonderful if I do say so myself. I should love to spend my life doing what I want, but I don't know if I ever can."  
  
" Well what would you like to do?" he inquired.  
  
"I want to go everything! I want to act, I want to ride horses bareback on the beach, go to the carnival and drink cheap beer. I want to do it all."  
  
"Well what's stopping you?"  
  
" Well you see, I … uh… I was gonna do that with… with somebody…" she started to cry.  
  
"Oh, oh I see." He said softly. He noticed she was shivering, so he covered her with another soft blanket, put his arm around her and began to sing with a beautiful soft voice,  
  
"I'll be your crying shoulder  
  
I'll be love suicide  
  
I'll be better when I'm older  
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life"  
  
He kissed her on the forehead and she began to cry.  
  
  
  
Ill be is copyright Edwin McCain I think. Hope you like it! 


	4. Flicker

"You jump, I jump."  
  
"Don't be absurd. Just go away!"  
  
"You see, I cant do that now, I'm involved."  
  
"You're crazy."  
  
"Um, with all do respects miss, I'm not the one hanging over the back of a ship here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Rose woke up to find herself with her head on Joshua's shoulder, where she had cried for hours the night before until finally drifting to sleep. She looked at him, asleep with his head tilted down, hair in his face.  
  
"No Rose, don't do it," she told herself. She couldn't let herself look at another man, not when Jack wasn't there.  
  
She found her way through the drifts of pictures to the bathroom, where she washed her face in the small sink and looked at reflection in the cloudy mirror. Still the same face, the same hair, though now having had lost its luster and still caked together from the seawater. She ran a bath and washed her hair. Seeing that she had nothing else to wear she put her somewhat wrinkled white dress back on and braided her drying auburn hair. A knock at the door signified that Joshua had awakened.  
  
"Hey how ya feelin?" he said to her when she opened the door.  
  
"Better," she said with a slight smile. "I just… want to thank you for all your hospitality. You are a noble person Joshua Calvert. I suppose I should try to find a place of my own now, maybe I can find work as a waitress or something."  
  
"Or maybe you could stay here awhile, if my humble garret suits you. Ya know, if- if you want to."  
  
"Oh no, I couldn't impose, re-"  
  
"No, please stay!" Not wanting to sound too eager he added, "I mean, you know, until you get your feet on the ground. A lady shouldn't have to live alone."  
  
"Hah, do you mean I can live alone because I'm a lady?" she said good- naturedly.  
  
"You know what I mean. Hey why don't I give you a tour of the city? We can grab breakfast, my treat." Rose realized that it would have to be his treat seeing as she had not a cent to live on.  
  
"Sounds lovely!" she replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Weeks passed, life went on, and Rose felt her wounded heart begin to heal. Joshua was there for her, and helped her to be strong. Rose had met many characters in his apartment building, but she took a special liking to the robust psychic Madame Polly. She was a jolly lady, who looked on Rose as the daughter she never had.  
  
"Are you two an item yet?" she had asked Rose at dinner one night, as Josh sat and sketched at his easel. Rose blushed and replied,  
  
"Oh no, its not like that! We are just… just friends"  
  
"I see the way he looks at you," Polly said knowingly. "Men don't look at friends that way. You aren't exactly innocent either. I know you have feelings for him, even if you don't know yourself yet."  
  
Rose just brushed it off, but it did leave that thought in her brain. But no. Jack was the love of her life, not Joshua. She could never love again. She looked over at the handsome young man sketching, his arm gracefully sliding over the paper. She felt a flicker of feelings rush to the surface of her thoughts.  
  
Could she love again? 


	5. Shrouded History

Early one morning Rose awoke with a new ambition. Today she would clean Jay's (as he affectionately had come to be known) apartment. While sifting through some boxes, she came across a small box with the name Christian scribbled on it. She opened it up and found dozens of letters from someone named Christian to Jay. Near the bottom she found a picture of two men. One she recognized as a younger Jay, and assumed the other must be Christian. Rose figured this must be his brother, because they looked identical, but Jay was obviously the younger of the two.  
  
"Jay," she nudged him awake. "Is this your brother?" Jay yawned and stretched.  
  
"Where did you get this?"  
  
"Oh, well I was cleaning the apartment, and I came across it. You look remarkably alike, you know."  
  
"Yeah. He's fifteen years older than me, he left the house at age 20, and I haven't seen him sense. We wrote to each other, he spoke of a bohemian revolution, the Moulin Rouge, and a certain "Satine" but after a certain point I stopped hearing from him."  
  
"Hey Jay?"  
  
"Yeah Rose?"  
  
"Um, well, we've been living together for a while, and I still don't know much about you. When are you gonna tell me about yourself?"  
  
"Ah, you don't want to hear about me…"  
  
"Yes! Yes I do!" pleaded Rose.  
  
"Well, I left my house in London at age sixteen. My brother had left the year before, and with him my chance of being left alone by my father left. You see, Christian was the one that was supposed to inherit the family business. I had no interest in it anyways, so I didn't care. But unfortunately for myself, he didn't care about it either. So when he left to go to France and lead a penniless bohemian existence my father's interest shifted to me." He looked up to make sure that he wasn't boring her. She nodded intently and he continued his story. "When I realized that I couldn't possibly stay there, doomed to a life of business meetings and paper work, I knew I had to escape. I took all of the money from my savings over the years, bought a ticket to America, and turned up here. I paint for a living, as you know, but I haven't sold much. It makes me happy though, you know? Its my escape."  
  
Rose nodded. She knew what he meant by escaping. She would sing. Just soft songs to herself, or, if she was sure that she was alone she would belt something out. It made her so happy.  
  
"So, Miss Rosie, are you ever going to tell me about yourself?"  
  
Rose felt her heart close up. She couldn't talk about it. Couldn't think about it. About the life she had left behind. About Cal. About Mother. About him. Her one and only. She couldn't tell Jay about Jack.  
  
"I grew up in Philadelphia, moved to London and met my fiancé, and then we were traveling back home for the wedding. Then, you know what happened."  
  
Jay was perplexed in the way she regarded her fiancé. In her eyes he saw not sadness, but disgust. "A-and your fiancé? He uh, d-died on the ship?" Rose thought a moment.  
  
"Yes," she said coolly. "He died along with the rest of my former life." Rose let a tear slide down her cheek, but was ashamed at her self for crying again. Joshua wiped it away with his finger and held her, feeling her body shudder with the tears.  
  
"Don't worry," he whispered to her. "Ill never let go, Rose. I'll never let go" 


End file.
